denpamen3fandomcom-20200213-history
Catching Denpa Men
"I'd like them to join me on an adventure, but I can't catch them! Please catch them for me!" -Your hero Basic Controls When starting off, your hero will ask you to catch a few Denpa Men for him in order to start on your adventure. To catch them, you'll need to know the following: *The top screen displays all the Denpa Men currently floating around nearby radio waves. When idle, they'll sometimes shoot a paintball to blind your view for a while. There's no way to wipe it off, so you have to try your best at aiming if you get hit until it wears off. *On the bottom screen, you have a radar to see the locations of the Denpa Men currently on your top screen. If you've caught a Denpa Men, their portrait will show up in one of the 10 boxes that line the top of the bottom screen. *To take aim, you'll need to move around the 3DS to follow around the moving Denpa Men. *Press A to cast a net towards a Denpa Man. When the crosshair turns red, it means it's directly aimed at one. Yellow means it's not aimed at anything in particular. More To Know The following may or may not be necessary to know, but it's sure to help you while playing if you don't already know any part of this. The majority of players may already know everything here. *'Paintballs': If you cast a net, the Denpa Men will scatter away from where you shot the net. This is helpful in stopping them from shooting paintballs. If there's already a paintball hurdling towards you, you can shoot a net at it to destroy it. But if it's too close and you destroy it, it'll still act like it hit you. *'Catching 8': You can tap one of the boxes to view that Denpa Men's stats, keep, or release them. If you accidentally catch one you didn't want, quickly tap their box and release them to preserve that space for one that you do want. Once you've caught 8, you'll automatically start sorting all the Denpa Men you've caught. *'Treasure Chests': Sometimes you'll encounter a treasure chest while you're out catching Denpa Men. You can catch it with a net and it'll automatically open, and a message telling you what was inside will appear. Usually, it's a small amount of gold or an amulet. *'Denpa Men with items on': A Denpa Man will sometimes have clothing or maybe an item equipped. You can catch them, but you will NOT automatically keep what they have on. You need to keep them, exit out of Antenna Tower, then remove what they have equipped. If you release them afterwards, you'll keep whatever you removed from them. Shining Denpa Men Sometimes, you'll come across a Denpa Man who appears to be "shiny," having a light coming off of them. This is because of the antenna they have, which is one of the following: *An antenna in the "bonus" category(Like Rare treasure x2 or stealthy) *A Catch antenna(The Catch Antenna falls under the "Attack" Category in the Museum.) *A fusion/dual antenna(Like Scorched Ice or Thundering ground) *A very strong antenna(Like Twister(Wind All), Magnitude 3(Earth All), etc) *A Buff/Debuff antenna(Like Tiny Rage All or Fatal) *A party wide healer(Like Tiny Heal all or small revive all) Credit Where It's Due Image Link: http://denpamen.com/1st/eu/au/what/index.html Category:Denpa Men